elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadmus (D14)
Genetic research brain trust that reformed itself into an underground railroad for metas after the kryptonians took over. History Origin Project Cadmus was originally formed as the DNA Project, and was founded by mad scientist Dr. Dabney Donovan and the Newsboy Legion. It was a scientific research group that was connected with the government of the United States, and worked specifically with genetic research. Team Evolution In the early years of the project, major projects involved genetic engineering and cloning experiments, which resulted in the creation of DNAliens, humans engineered to gain superhuman abilities, a byproduct of which was an altering of their appearance to resemble aliens. Numerous "normal" clones were created by the project as well, including clones of the Guardian and the members of the Newsboy Legion. The Haries, a group of intellectually advanced hippies were also created, but sequestered themselves away from the workings of Cadmus. A number of miniaturized monsters based upon horror films that Donovan liked were also created. The Death of Superman The DNA Project's name was changed to Project Cadmus. During this time the Project created the new Superboy, a clone created from the genetic material of Superman and Lex Luthor. He was rescued from the project by the original Newsboy Legion. Also at this time the Cadmus-created clone of the Guardian, called the Golden Guardian, worked as the head of Cadmus security, and Dubbilex, a DNAlien, was also a member of staff there. The Project came under the direction of Paul Westfield, who had an approximation of Superman's DNA created after the hero's death at the hands of Doomsday. Westfield sent a Guardian clone, Auron, to take the sample from the Newsboy Legion, and Auron nearly killed the new Legion before his Guardian memories surfaced and he took the sample into space. This caused the Legion to seriously contemplate leaving the Project. The Fall of Metropolis During The Fall of Metropolis, Cadmus was involved in fighting Lex Luthor, and many of their creations suffered from a "clone plague" leaving many clones sick or dying. After Westfield was killed by Donovan, now completely mad and allied with Apokolips, Cadmus appeared to have been destroyed completely. Cadmus After Zero Hour In reality, however, the Project simply went underground to avoid notice and scrutiny. The Newsboys and their clones soon left the Project altogether, and it was put under new management, taken over by Mickey "the Mechanic" Cannon. Dr. Serling Roquette joined the project as the head of genetics, and Donovan returned to the Project, though he was kept under guard. Infinite Crisis When Luthor became President he began to put pressure on the Project, which made the leaders of the Project uncomfortable. By the end of the Imperiex War the project had went on Hiatus, and the underground factories and facilities were mothballed. In the year that Superman had lost his powers Cadmus was reactivated. it was still headed by Cannon, and still had many of its members. Cadmus was involved in creating Codename Assassin, and in this period it was absorbed into an anti-alien military project headed by General Lane Operation SUNRISE General Lane was killed in the onset of Operation SUNRISE but not before the militaries Anti-Kryptonian technology had been ferreted away into Cadmus' fledgling resistance support network. With this technology, Cadmus has become the crux of human resistance against the Kryptonians. Organization Cadmus has become the umbrella organiztion for Earth's resitiance to Kryptonian occupation. This in actuality is a multi-branched effort with collaboration being facilitated under the agis of Cadmus. Cadmus is run by 7 member board. aside from Chairman Cannon each board member is the head of a branch of the resistance effort. for decisions that affect multiple branches the board members hold a vote with Chairman Cannon holding veto power. Otherwise Board members possess complete autonomy with in thier respective branches. Organization Locations TBD Sub-Groups Checkmate- Genetooth- LexCoprs- Outsiders- Shadowpact- Wayne Industries- Membership Mickey Cannon Dr Serling Roquette Dr Dabney Donavan Sleeper (Jacob Harper)- Cadmus' top Kryptonian Hunter Specialty Equipment Weapons Kryptonite Aerosol- Kryptonite powder delivered in Areosol form Kryptonite Blades- Knives modified to fit a Kryptonite blade- Equipment Rao Lamps- Lamps that mimick Krypton's red sun. Mk IV Sandman Rail Rifle- Device Constructs Mk III Skeeter Droid Reference Comics Vine Article on Project Cadmus- http://www.comicvine.com/project-cadmus/4060-47233/ Category:D14 Category:Cadmus